Jacksonville
by ChelseadelRey
Summary: Es una historia basada en Daryl Dixon y mi OC Emma. NO SE BASA EN WALKING DEAD. Es una historia de amor con complementos tales como : suspenso/drama/ Emma se muda a la casa de su reciente fallecido hermano,buscando paz para su alma.Lo que no sabe es que descubrirá el amor en el pequeño pueblo de Jacksonville y que sus miedos volverán a acecharla cuando descubra inquietantes cosa
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy Chelsea y les traigo esta historia acerca de Daryl y mi personaje Emma .Quiero que sepan que esta historia NO SE BASA EN WALKING DEAD ultilizo al personaje Daryl Dixon y su personalidad , la verdad que esta idea estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza mucho tiempo! jaja y bueno HOY cobra vida :).

Bueno espero sus comentarios y/o crìticas..

* * *

**EL COMIENZO DEL FIN**

Se había despedido de su madre la cual se quedaba en su actual casa,con un último saludo con la mano y alguna lágrima escondida,Emma emprendia su marcha acompañada de su padre y de su sombra eterna..su hermana.

A sus cortos 24 y con el sueño americano sobre sus hombros , soñaba con esos inmensos edificios , rodeados de oficinas y gente pretenciosa con trajes mas caros que su propia renta.

Había cursado tres carreras para abandonarlas todas,y finalmente se decidió por estudiar profesorado de Lengua y Literatura . No tenía amigos,pensaba que no los necesitaba,mientras tuviese café y un buen libro,peliculas e internet..los amigos estaban demás . Se dedicaba a los estudios ,trabajaba cuando queria ya que contaba con el apoyo familiar,si bien no eran millonarios,sus padres preferian que se quedara en casa ayudando en los queaseres domésticos a que llevase una vida pésima en el trabajo,ya que ademas de ser una super antisocial en la vida diaria,el trabajo no era la excepción.

A pesar de sus sueños,Emma había decidido ir a Jacksonville.

La tragedia de la que intentaba escapar era mas intimidante que el trabajo de la oficina con el que habia anhelado hace años.

Era algo que la atormentaba dia a dia , era algo que debia terminarse , algo que debia tener un fin. Y ese fin era olvidarlo todo. Un lugar donde los fantasmas estarian mas presentes aun, pero en su interior , ella sabia que era un escape y debia hacerlo. Era conciente de su masoquismo pero aun asi tomo esa decision.

En Jacksonville la esperaba su otro hogar , a pesar de las noches frias y la gente sureña , para ella estaba bien. Pues su hermana no opinaba lo mismo , para ella , volver alli seria un trauma. La unica diferencia es que Emma ya se habia acostumbrado.

Y si lo preguntan , ella no extrañaria nada , bueno , si extrañaria a su familia pero necesitaba aire nuevo , se sentia asfixiada por su propio dolor.

-Estás segura que es lo que quieres?-Preguntó Ben,el padre de Emma.

-No sé si estoy segura-dijo mientras acomodaba su cinturón de seguridad-,pero necesito esto.

Michell la hermana menor de Emma negaba la respuesta de su hermana en el asiento trasero mientras volvia sus ojos a su teléfono celular.

Poco a poco la ciudad se fue alejando,Emma se fue alejando de ella,al mismo tiempo que mentalmente olvidaba a sus odiosos jefes,vecinos,etc.

Las hermanas pelearon parte del viaje para ver quién musicalizaba el mísmo , jugaron a contar autos,los cuales se hicieron cada vez menos y luego de divisar ganado por un buen tiempo Emma cayó en un profundo sueño.

-LLegamos-La voz de su hermana Michell la sobresaltó . Ultimamente se encontraba en un estado de alerta constante,nadie podía culparla,no luego de lo ocurrido con su hermano Brandon.

El simple hecho de pensar su nombre la hacia estremecerse,por lo que no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho en cuanto llegaron a su antigua casa.

Con un sabor amargo,Ben ayudó a bajar las maletas del coche,mientras que Michell le hacia señas a su hermana para que entre a la vivienda.

-Está todo taan ordenado-Dijo Michell

-Demasiado para ser Brandon-Dijo Emma

-Cuando convives con alguien como Celia,no tienes muchas opciones mas que aprender a ser ordenado-Expresó Ben haciendo referencia a su esposa Celia,madre de las chicas,la cual era una obsesiva de la limpieza.

Todos rieron ante el comentario del hombre , por un momento Emma se habia desconectado de la realidad gracias a su padre , cuando terminaron de bajar las maletas de coche y se quedaron en la sala,un silencio invadió a la familia.

-Qué hora es?-Preguntó Emma

-Las 3 de la tarde-Contestó Michell

-Creo que deberian volver,tienen 5 horas de viaje y mañana tienes que volver a clases-Expresó Emma refiriendosé a su hermana.

Ben asintió.-Hablaremos con tu madre primero y despues partiremos.

Tras incistentes abrazos por parte de Michell,Ben indicó que subiese al auto.

-Quiero quedarme tranquilo hija-Expresó el hombre-Quiero saber que no vas a intentar alguna locura,no soportaria perder a otro hijo.

-No voy a suicidarme pa-Dijo Emma algo fría.

-Lo sé,es solo que tengo miedo

-No lo tengas,estaré bien , es una linda casa,es decir,era la casa de Brandon,la cuidaré,me cuidaré,esto es lo que quiero,confíen en mi.-Terminó por decir.

Ben ante la respuesta de su hija,atinó a abrazarla y se despidió.

Pudo ver como su hermana lloraba mientras se alejaba saludando,a lo que Emma respondió el saludo,para finalmente perder de vista el auto familiar,quedando sola,en la entrada de su nuevo hogar.

Se dispuso a entrar y vaciar el equipaje.


	2. PRIMER DIA

Hola! Acá les dejo el segundo cap. de esta historia que promete ser muy buena!

Saludos..

PRIMER DIA

Habia madrugado, y su humor no era el mejor de todos.

Durmió poco,en parte porque se la pasó todo el viaje durmiendo,y porque luego de que su padre y hermana llegasen de nuevo a la ciudad,debian llamar a Emma para avisar que todo estaba bien.

Como siempre Michell se quedó sin bateria a mitad de camino de regreso a la ciudad,por lo que llamaron una vez que regresaron a su casa en los suburbios . Celia no pudo evitar llorar por teléfono haciendo prometer a Emma que hablarian diariamente y que si queria podia volver cuando quisiese.

Esta noche agitada hizo que el sueño no afectara a la joven,pero si a su humor.

Luego de ducharse rápidamente,pensó en desayunar algo.

Su humor iba empeorando en cuanto su mañana iba transcurriendo,ya que se duchó con agua fria por un sorpresivo fallo del sistema del agua,y no encontró comida en la casa ya que estaba deshabitada desde hace un tiempo.

Entre regañadientes planeó ir a dar una vuelta al pueblo,en busca de comida,rogando que su dia no empeore.

Jacksonville,era tranquilo . El centro del pueblo era dominado por una espectacular plazoleta,donde los habitantes solían oxigenarse,reunirse,o simplemente sentarse en una banca a leer.-Muchos leen-Pensó para si , observación que recordó a la joven los grandes títulos que tenía su hermano en la casa.

Luego de la plazoleta,la calle principal hacia su aparición . De un lado se encontraban los comercios mas antiguos tales como panaderias,cafés,y tiendas propias de los habitantes , en el otro lado podia notarse como los bancos o tiendas de reconocidas marcas querian darle un toque jovial al pueblo,cosa por la que Emma sonrió al recordar lo que su hermana pensaba en cuanto a los pueblos: "Yo nací y moriré en la ciudad,los pueblos son para viejos jubilados llenos de mascotas".

Emma siguió caminando,su casa quedaba algo alejada del pueblo por lo que su ipod le habria sido de gran utilidad para esta búsqueda desesperada del desayuno.

Pudo divisar el cartel oficial de "Bienvenido a Jacksonville",y no pudo evitar reir cuando leyó "Población 999 habitantes",-pareceria que los cuentan-Dijo aún riendo y recordando parte de una pélicula.

Mientras cruzaba las distintas y pocas transitables calles,llegó a un supermercado,tomó uno de los carritos para las compras pero antes de ingresar se detuvo a contemplar una espectacular moto estacionada cerca de la entrada.


	3. Manzanante

Hola! Antes que nada gracias a BeautyAngel por el comentario! Lo tendré en cuenta!

Ahora si, a leer!

* * *

** MANZANANTE**

Mientras cruzaba las distintas y pocas transitables calles,llegó finalmente a un supermercado,tomó uno de los carritos para las compras pero antes de ingresar se detuvo a contemplar una espectacular moto estacionada cerca de la entrada.

Al ser detectada por el sensor de las puertas automáticas y luego de que éstas finalmente se abrieran,se dedicó a empujar el carrito dentro del lugar , las puertas se cerraron detrás de Emma,la cual comenzó su andar tranquilo.

El local era como cualquier otro supermercado,sin embargo lo que hasta hace instantes habia sido un gentío ruidoso típico de los lunes,había cambiado completamente cuando los clientes notaron el semblante de la joven atravesar las puertas del supermercado.

Las conversaciones habian cesado,y no habia una mirada que no fuera dirigida a la joven . De vez en cuando se escuchaba algún murmullo mientras Emma atravesaba la sección de cajas.

-Nunca vieron un sweater de estrellas?-Pensó Emma mientras era acechada por las miradas.

-Ni siquiera disimulan-Dijo por lo bajo.

Su andar tranquilo e indiferente hizo que parte de los clientes siguiera murmurando cosas acerca de Emma,mientras que el resto se dedicaba a seguir con sus respectivas compras.

Luego de encontrar café,tomó algunos aperitivos tales como galletas,barras de cereales y rió cuando encontró palomitas de maiz para microondas.

Se dirigió a la parte de "Congelados",dado a que era pésima en la cocina,pensó que la comida para microondas seria su mejor amiga de ahora en mas,por lo que tomó varios de esos enlatados listos para el aparato , tuvo en cuenta también que no volveria al supermercado para comprar la cena,por lo que decidió llevar varias provisiones.

A medida que encontraba algo de interés en las góndolas,Emma iba llenando el ruidoso carrito. Fue entonces que finalmente encontró la sección de "refrescos". Desesperadamente comenzó a leer las distintas marcas que proporcionaba la estanteria y pudo divisar en lo alto de la misma la bebida que tanto buscaba: "Manzanante",una bebida hecha a base de té con una leve mezcla de manzanas.

Atinó a tomar una botella pero se sorprendió que la misma esté un poco alta.

-Maldita estantería-Dijo para si

Poniendose en "puntillas de pie" al mismo tiempo que se aferraba al carrito,con un rápido movimiento pudo alcanzar el embase. Sin embargo el carrito fue bruscamente empujado hacia delante debido al movimiento de la joven.

Pudo sentir el impacto,por puro reflejo pidió disculpas por adelantado,ya que debido a su azaña pudo sentir como habia atropellado a alguien.

Cuando levantó la mirada para ver a su accidentado,el cual rogaba que no halla sido una de esas ancianas que murmuraban en la entrada,se encontró con alguien totalmente diferente.

-Perdón-Dijo con tono cortante aún con la bebida en la mano

Era un hombre alto y algo desaliñeado.

-No hay problema- dijo el hombre , el cual se dispuso a seguir en lo suyo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza ante la respuesta del extraño , Emma optó por finalizar la compra.

Se dispuso a formar la fila para poder pagar, maldijo mentalmente al ver que las miradas volvian a punzarle el semblante y se encabronó aún mas cuando delante de ella habían unas cinco personas.

La paciencia no era una virtud en Emma ,por lo que comenzó a observar el lugar tratando de que el tiempo pase rápido.

El supermercado no era la gran cosa,era mas pequeño de lo que aparentaba . Había suficientes Manzanantes para vivir lo suficiente y tenian comidas para el micro,-No está taan mal-Murmuraba en su mente.

Mientras esperaba a ser atendida,vió como el extraño que habia atropellado con su carrito momentos antes,se dirigia hacia la caja n3. Se acercó a la cajera y le dijo algo al oído,a lo que la muchacha sonrió.

-En vez de coquetear porqué no trabaja-Pensó Emma mientras observaba la escena siendo víctima de su poca paciencia.

El extraño de cabellos castaños se dirigió nuevamente a la muchacha,le dijo algo y luego comenzó a hablar con el que parecia estar a cargo de local.

Mientras maldecia a la empleada del lugar,Emma sintió como alguien la interrumpía de sus pensamientos.

-Asi que es cierto!-Gritó una mujer,mientras las puertas del lugar terminaban de cerrarse.

Emma miró incrédula aún sobresaltada por el alarido de aquella mujer.

-Asi que es cierto!-Exclamó nuevamente la mujer ahora a dos pasos de distancia de donde Emma se encontraba,por supuesto con más euforia que antes y con toda la atencion de los clientes que alli se encontraban.

Emma desconcertada,se aseguró de que no fuera otra la persona a la que se dirigia la mujer,por lo que miro hacia delante y atras,y dado a que la gente no le bajaba la mirada,terminó por confirmar que la gritona mujer se referia a ella.

-Eh..disculpe?-Le respondió Emma finalmente tratando de confirmar si realmente era ella a quien le dedicó semejante espectáculo.

La mujer con una mirada de regocijo y tono interesante se hizo oir nuevamente a la vez que se acercaba hacia la joven.

-Así que los Brown decidieron aparecer eh?,ya era hora que alguien se haga cargo de esa casa,tú eres la hermana del difunto Brandon cierto?,ahh ese bastardillo si que era molesto,pero tampoco merecia morir asi verdad?,se merecia una buena golpiza pero no una que lo matara..

Emma se paralizó.En segundos se le cruzó arrojarle el Manzanate por la cabeza a aquella mujer,la cual seguia argumentando acerca de su hermano.

-Cómo se atreve!-Exclamó finalmente la joven.

El silencio invadió el lugar,la cajera dejó de ejercer su tarea al escuchar a Emma. Incluso el extraño joven se detuvo ante los comentarios que la Señora Lincey tenia para con Emma.

-Ay querida..no es para que te enojes es solo..

-SUFICIENTE!,quién diablos es usted para hablar de esa forma,es una maleducada al nombrar a mi familia y le prohibo que mencione a mi hermano-Expresó la joven.

La anciana humillada ante la respuesta de la joven contestó:

-Hmm...definitivamente eres una Brown-Y alejandose entre los corredores del supermercado la Sra. Lincey se alejó.

-Vieja loca-Dijo por lo bajo Emma para luego incorporarse en la fila la cual comenzó a tomar velocidad a pesar que la cajera se habia tomado el tiempo necesario para escuchar la discusion.

Cuando Emma finalmente llegó a la caja n*3 y comenzó a depositar los productos, un "Hola" por parte de la cajera la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hola-Respondió Emma acompañando ese saludo de un suspiro.

La chica de la caja se dispuso a cobrar rápidamente los alimentos,mientras una enojada Emma luchaba con las bolsas.

-Son $85,60-Dijo sonriente la joven

Emma soltó las bolsas para buscar el dinero dentro su bolso.

Una vez que tomó el dinero la cajera se dispuso a hablar:

-No le hagas caso, Lincey es la chismosa del pueblo,pero veras que es un lugar agradable-Terminó por decir la joven con una radiante sonrisa

Emma asintió mientras le devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa también

-Aquí está tu vuelto-Dijo la joven-Por cierto,soy Alison

-Emma,Emma Brown-Contestó la joven mientras tomaba las bolsas para dirigirse a la salida.

Una vez fuera del lugar Emma se sintió aliviada,no podia soportar esa interminable fila , sin embargo aún estaba furiosa por su incidente con la Sra. Lincey

Maldijo para si al notar lo pesadas que estaban las bolsas,y un ruido la sacó de su enojo.

Alli,en el estacionamiento del supermercado,se encontraba el extraño de cabellos castaños arrancando la motocicleta que Emma habia visto antes de ingresar al lugar.

El extraño la miró y luego continuó en lo suyo . Emma lo miró y siguió su camino.


	4. Bicicleta

**Hola! Antes que nada perdón por el retraso! **

**Gracias por los comentarios :) me alegra que les guste,de todas formas no duden en enviarme ideas y/o críticas jajaj es mi primer historia y bueno me gusta saber que piensan :)**

**Ahora si a leer...**

* * *

Las primeras semanas pasaron normalmente. Se dedicaba a la casa, al aseo de la misma , y adoraba contemplar las cosas que de a poco iba encontrando, ya sean libros , peliculas pertenecientes a Brandon.

Habia arreglado el jardín , nunca fue amante de la naturaleza, de hecho tuvo que improvisar para trasplantar aquellas flores que una vecina le obsequió como "bienvenida".

Se encontró varias veces sentada en aquella banca debajo del árbol que se encontraba en su , ahora ,primer jardín.

Disfrutaba de la soledad y se le había hecho una rutina el leer novelas al son de las risas de los niños que corrían en las calles por las tardes, mientras una brisa otoñal acariciaba su ser, invitándola a volar su imaginación ante tales libros.

Sin embargo,dentro de esa paz,el recuerdo de su hermano también le hacia compañía , no podía evitar sentirlo al leer sus libros, al regar sus plantas al habitar su casa . Era una sensación rara pero buena al mismo tiempo,sentía que su hermano estaba allí .Por supuesto,ese sentimiento se veía afectado cuando Emma se daba cuenta de que la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a llegar y con ella se apagaba todo rastro de Brandon,puesto que,parecia recordar su muerte concluyendo asi otro dia.

El sol invadia la pequeña sala de estar, dejando a la vista la television encendida en un canal musical . En el sofá,tendida,se encontraba Emma.

El sonido del aparato no la despertó,sin embargo cuando su telefono celular comenzó a sonar,Emma se sobresaltó y de inmediato contestó.

Era su madre.

Aún algo dormida,apagó la tv al mismo tiempo que acomodaba sus cabellos y escondia su mirada del sol matinal.

-Todo normal aqui ma-Dijo arrastrando las palabras,se podia notar que recien se despertaba.

Hablaron de Jacksonville. Emma prefirió omitir el altercado con la Sra. Lincey , por lo que solo dijo -"Son todos amables".

Su madre le comentó lo mucho que la extrañaba y que Michell desde su partida estaba inquieta,más de lo normal.

-Jajaa,ma es una adolescente, que esperabas!-Dijo Emma ya en la cocina mientras improvisaba un desayuno sin soltar el celular.

-Si lo se!,pero te extraña mucho hija..todos te extrañamos-Concluyó Celia

-También los extraño-Contestó Emma algo triste

-Pero sabes que es lo que mas extraño?,el auto!-Dijo intentando ser divertida

Rieron y hablaron un poco mas.

-Ya en serio, si tengo que volver con millones de bolsas del super una vez mas,me volveré loca!-Insistia Emma haciendo referencia del auto

-Creo que deberias comprarte una bicicleta hija!-Dijo la madre aun chistosa

-Creo que si!-Dijo Emma

Luego de hablar un poco mas,sobre la familia, Jacksonville,autos y demas, Emma despidió a su madre.

Aun con una sonrisa en su rostro por el llamado , Emma se dedicó a desayunar.

-Creo que me compraré esa bici hoy-Dijo decidida al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la cuchara de su yogurt al lavabo.

Se duchó y cambió, para luego salir en busca de "su medio de transporte diario". Por supuesto iria al centro de Jacksonville.

Comenzó a caminar por la ruta de siempre,atravesar la plaza, reir por el cartel de Jacksonville,era una rutina.

Luego de pegarse al vidrio de una zapateria y contemplar unos hermosos zapatos,siguió camino para frenarse nuevamente en otra tienda.

-Lindos jeans pero estas buscando bicicletas,recuerdas?-Una voz sonó en su cabeza.

Media enojada con ella misma por decidir comprar justo cuando las tiendas del raro pueblo parecerian ponerse de moda,siguió su camino.

Cruzó la avenida principal,y unas cuantas calles antes del super,para llegar finalmente al local.

-"Ruedas Jacksonville",tendrán ruedas?no me queda claro-Dijo por lo bajo riendo ante el cartel del local,el cual ofrecia justamente,todo tipo de ruedas,bicicletas,motos y algún que otro repuesto para alguna maquinaria agrícola, ya que las afueras de Jacksonville eran en su mayoria,campos , en los cuales la gente del lugar iba diariamente a trabajar.

Entró y se dirigió sin pensarlo al lugar donde al menos unas 10 bicicletas yacían acomodadas una al lado de la otra,esperando por un dueño.

Las miró una por una,y volvió a repasar las 10.

Los dos empleados del local la observaban mientras murmuraban entre si.A lo que el gerente les dedicó una mirada amenzante,puesto que no estaban atendiendo a la clienta.

Mientras Emma fijaba su mirada en las bicicletas,finalmente un empleado se acercó.

-Hola puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-Busco bicicletas-Dijo Emma señalando a una de las mismas.

-Creo que ya las encontraste-Contesto amable el joven.

Emma asintió,respondiendo a la amabilidad del joven.

-Estoy entre estas dos , la número 4 y la número 7-Dijo señalando Emma

-Ambas son de buena calidad,pero ésta es como para competición-Dijo señalando la número 7

-El precio?-Interrumpió Emma

-$1100 y $1300 la de competición.

Emma pensativa miró los rodados,por supuesto que la que necesitaba era sólo para moverse mas rápido por el pueblo,y no debía ser alocada con los gastos por lo que finalmente se decidió.

-Me llevo la número 4-Concluyó finalmente con una sonrisa.

-Ok-Dijo el joven al mismo tiempo que la sacaba del lugar a la bici para llevarla hasta la zona de caja.

Un hombre le cobró , el gerente que momentos antes habia indicado que atendiensen a la joven,ahora le dedicaba una sonrisa a Emma.

-Gran elección,mi hija tiene una parecida,y parece volar cuando anda por la calle-Dijo amistoso-Eso si,no utilices auriculares mientras circulas en la calle-Concluyó el hombre.

-Emma asintió ante la amabilidad del hombre, terminó de firmar una especie de recibo y finalmente el joven le acerco la bicicleta.

Era color verde agua,muy sencilla a decir verdad.

-Sabia que elegirías ésta.-Dijo el joven mientras Emma tomaba su nueva adquisición.

Antes de que Emma pudiera contestar,el joven la interrumpió diciendo...

-Nadie se lleva las de competición.y al menos que la hermana de Brandon sea una deportista,creo que esta andará bien.

Emma borró su sonrisa completamente el joven no dijo nada malo pero sin embargo la shockeó.

La joven no contestó,solo se dispuso a salir del local.

Mientras estaba en la vereda a punto de subirse a la bici,el joven empleado se apresuró a alcanzarla.

-No quise ofenderte,perdón.

Emma que se encontraba haciendo equilibrio lo miró.Pero nuevamente el joven habló

-Todos extrañamos a Brandon,todos sentimos mucho lo que ocurrió. Perdona si te incomodé .

Emma estaba a punto de llorar,nuevamente no culpaba al joven,culpaba al hecho de que Brandon no esté y que el mundo se lo recordara.

Emma asintió.

-No tienes que disculparte,es lindo saber que era querido-Dijo aún con sus lágrimas a punto de salir.

El joven asintió y volvió al local.

Emma que aún se encontraba con un pie en el suelo y otro en el pedal,sintió que su pecho estallaba,que sus ojos se empañaban.

Pedaleó una vez,tratando de arrancar y equilibrarse, alcanzó unos metros sobre la calle , pero frenó bruscamente. Y comenzó a sollozar, en la calle,en silencio.

Decidió bajarse de la bici y quedarse a un lado de la calle,en el cordón( acera).Las calles de Jacksonville no eran muy transitadas por lo que no le preocupó y menos en esos momentos.

Fue allí cuando escuchó su voz.

Primero lo ignoró,creyó que era el empleado de "Ruedas Jacksonville". Pero luego cuando se giró y vió quién era,atinó a secar sus lágrimas.

-Hey!, estás bien?-La voz ronca la sobresaltó.

Era el hombre de la moto,el que habia chocado en el super.

-Hey!,me escuchaste?-Dijo el castaño mientras miraba a Emma que lo observaba.

-Si estoy bien-Dijo Emma al mismo tiempo que tomaba el volante de su bicicleta y se subia a la misma.

-Qué hacias en el cordón mujer?,acaso quieres ser atropellada?-Dijo el hombre algo irritado

-Si claro , hay taanto tránsito aqui-Dijo Emma sarcástica

El hombre al ver que la mujer estaba bien y que encima era algo odiosa,no dudó y subió nuevamente a su motocicleta,la cual habia dejado a un lado cuando vió a Emma .

-Por qué llorabas?-Preguntó el hombre.

Emma sorprendida por la pregunta contestó

-Problemas personales.

El hombre asintió y aceleró su moto,pasó por al lado de Emma que se encontraba en su bici . Cuando pasó por su lado disminuyó la velocidad para decirle:

-Ok que Jacksonville no te engañe,el otro dia me atropellaron en un supermercado,asi que la calle no es la excepción.-Dijo intentando parecer amable, para luego seguir su camino.

Emma sonrío ante el comentario y mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas emprendia el regreso a casa,en su nueva bici.


End file.
